Il ne dansera qu'avec elle
by MlleVioloniste
Summary: Ron Weasley rencontre pour la première fois la belle Hermione Granger au cours d'un bal. Song-Fic basée sur la chanson "Il ne dansera qu'avec elle" de Dominique A.


Je m'avance dans la pièce illuminée par les bougies et soupire. Ce genre de réceptions devient rapidement un enfer pour moi. Trop de luxe, de sourires mielleux, de maniérisme. Tout n'est qu'exagération ce soir. Je m'approche du bar, m'assoit sur un tabouret et commande un Whisky-pur-Feu, la seule boisson qui pourrait me faire oublier le lieu où je me trouve. Tout en buvant une gorgée de mon verre, je parcours la salle du regard. Je ne vois que des hommes de tout âge en costume se montrent galants avec les dames, leur faisant un baise-main, les invitant à danser, leur proposant un verre. Je souris ironiquement en sachant qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose de ces femmes. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'elles se ressemblent toutes, dégageant tant la richesse et l'hypocrisie que cela me donne la nausée.

_**I**__l ne dansera qu'avec elle  
C'est la seule qu'il invitera  
À l'heure de faire tourner les belles  
La seule qu'il prendra dans ses bras_

Un éclat doré attire soudain mon attention. Et là, je la vois. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains encadrant un visage adorable est assise, à l'autre bout du salon. Aussitôt, mon corps se lève de lui-même et mes jambes me portent vers elle. Un affreux doute me prend : ne m'aurai-t-on pas jeté le sortilège d'_Impero_? Mais je comprends que c'est le magnétisme de cette femme qui m'attire. Traversant la salle, je me retrouve en face d'elle. Je peux ainsi la détailler un peu mieux. Elle porte la robe la plus simple qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis le début de la réception : blanche, sans dentelle ni autre fanfreluche. Le seul bijou qu'elle porte est une paire de boucles d'oreilles rondes et blanches et sa chevelure est maintenue par un bandeau de la même couleur. Son visage est d'une beauté naturelle, sans aucun maquillage. Sa petite bouche vermeille me fascine, son petit nez me paraît si fragile qu'il me semble qu'on pourrait le briser d'une simple chiquenaude et je ne décèle aucun défaut sur sa peau hâlé. Finalement, mes yeux bleus plongent dans les siens, bruns foncés. Ils paraissent rêveurs et je discerne une pointe de mélancolie.

C'est cela qui me pousse à l'inviter, à tendre la main, à lui demander son prénom. Elle sursaute en entendant ma voix. Apparemment, elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Elle me détaille comme je l'ai fait et je lui souris doucement. Il semble que mes cheveux roux et mes yeux bleus soient à son goût car elle me sourit à son tour et m'apprend que son prénom est Hermione. Elle accepte ma main et nous avançons au milieu du salon. Depuis le début de la soirée, j'ai repoussé les avances des dames, prétextant que je ne savais pas danser. Ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer à la belle Hermione que je serre doucement dans mes bras.

_**E**__t ils tourneront jusqu'au bout  
Et leurs yeux ne se lâcheront plus  
Quand la musique s'arrêtera  
Eux seuls seront encore debout_

Nous ne dansons pas vraiment. Nous bougeons simplement nos corps au rythme de la musique. Serrée contre moi, Hermione ferme les yeux. J'en profite pour enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux. Ils ont une odeur légère de bruyère, qui me rappelle mon enfance passée au Terrier. Soudain, elle relevé la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses grands et magnifiques yeux chocolats brillent d'une lueur ardente. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les admirer et je plonge dans un puit sans fond de bonheur. Au bout d'un moment qui me semble très court, la musique s'arrête et je pense avec tristesse qu'il faut nous arrêter là. Mais ses petites mains s'accrochent presque désespérément à mes épaules et, avec un grand sourire, je la garde dans mes bras. Tout le monde est assit et parle. Nous sommes les seuls au centre. Seuls à continuer de tourner. Seuls au monde.

_**3**__0 ans qu'ils viennent danser ici  
30 ans qu'il s'assoit et l'attend  
30 ans qu'elle arrive après lui  
S'assoit face à lui et attend_

Je me souviens de cette soirée magique comme si elle s'était passé hier. Pourtant, trente ans sont passés. Cela peut paraître long... Mais pour moi, ces années sont passées si vite que cela m'effraie. A cinquante ans, je suis toujours un homme séduisant. En effet, des dizaines de femmes ont tenté de me séduire par différents moyens. Mais à mes yeux, il n'y a qu'elle. Ma belle Hermione. Si douce, si simple, si gracieuse... Aucune femme ne peut l'égaler. Voilà pourquoi je me trouve ici aujourd'hui, à patienter sur cette chaise qui se trouve dans ce salon que je connais si bien. Elle va arriver, d'ici quelques minutes. A chaque fois où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous, une fois par mois, je me suis toujours assis sur une chaise le premier. C'est comme un rituel, pour nous.  
La voici. Comme elle est belle, dans sa longue robe verte ! Elle n'a jamais porté des vêtements compliqués et se distingue des autres femmes par sa simplicité. Elle tourne le regard vers moi, sait que je l'ai vu. Mais je ne m'approche pas d'elle tout de suite. Je la laisse s'assoir à son tour. Attendre. Cela nous procure un grand plaisir, nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi...

_**E**__t tout le monde les regarde  
Et tout le monde les envie  
On le voit traverser la salle  
Elle tend sa main et lui sourit_

Nous venons ici tellement souvent et depuis tant de temps que chacun nous connaît. Les femmes me regardent avec convoitise, en sachant très bien que ce n'est pas la peine de m'inviter puisque je les éconduiraient. Les hommes regardent ma douce Hermione avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux car elle a constamment refusé leurs invitations. Et si l'un deux insistait un peu trop, ma présence à côté de ma belle suffisait à l'éloigner.  
Assise en face de moi, à l'autre bout de la salle, elle a le regard ailleurs, faisant semblant de ne pas me voir avec un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage. Je ris doucement puis je me lève et j'arpente la pièce jusqu'à me retrouver face à elle. Elle me tend sa main lentement, me regarde dans les yeux, et me sourit de toutes ses petites dents blanches. Je prends délicatement sa main et l'emmène au milieu.

_**B**__ien sur, parfois ils ont manqué  
Le rendez-vous, on a senti  
Leurs regards ne pas se trouver  
Par d'autres regards envahis._

Tout en enserrant la ravissante Hermione de mes bras, je repense avec effroi aux moments où je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Un retard, un oubli, un problème de Transplanage ou une affaire de dernière minute. Tout cela m'est arrivé et a suffi pour me faire raté notre rencontre. Quatre fois. En trente ans, je l'ai manqué quatre fois. A chaque fois, je l'ai cherché partout, sans la trouver. Les autres femmes m'ont regardé avec étonnement, et certaines, plus hardies que les autres, m'ont approché pour me demander qui je cherchais et si elles pouvaient être ce quelqu'un. Mais je les ai repoussé sans courtoisie. Sans la présence de ma belle Hermione, ma patience s'envolait comme par magie. Ces soirées ont été un cauchemar car, pour effacer l'angoisse de l'attente, je buvais plus que de raison. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir sans avoir vu ma brunette. Ce n'est que lorsque le barman me poussait dehors sans ménagement que je rentrais chez moi, totalement ivre.

_**M**__ais à coup sur la fois suivante  
Au moment où il se levait  
Pour l'inviter elle même à aller  
Vers lui très vite ils partaient ensemble._

Certes, ces moments ont été douloureux pour moi, mais le rendez-vous suivant a toujours été parfait. Le dernier que nous avons raté est celui du mois dernier. Celui-ci ne peut donc être que merveilleux. D'ailleurs, Hermione pose légèrement sa tête contre mon torse et doit entendre mon cœur battre follement. Elle me contemple avec une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux chocolatés. Soudain, elle enlace ses doigts dans les miens et me demande si je suis prêt. Je la regarde sans comprendre, trop étonné pour lui répondre. Un petit sourire espiègle se forme sur son beau visage et subitement, elle m'entraîne vers la sortie de la salle en courant. Son doux rire atteint mes oreilles. Tout d'abord choqué, je ne sais que faire. Puis j'enlace nos doigts plus fermement encore et un fou rire me prend d'un coup. Je sens les regards mécontents de tous ces bourgeois suffisants dans mon dos et cela intensifie mon rire. Nous nous retrouvons dehors et je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma peau. Une goutte. Il pleut. Je regarde ma douce Hermione. Elle ne semble pas vouloir se protéger de cette pluie. Au contraire, elle ferme les yeux, profitant de cette agréable fraîcheur. Je l'entraîne dans une danse. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement et la commissure droite de ses lèvres se relève doucement. Soudain, une question me vient à l'esprit. Quel goût a sa bouche ? Pomme ? Cerise ? Pêche ? Je veux absolument savoir... Je penche ma tête vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surprise, elle répond rapidement à mon baiser. Un divin mélange fruité, presque étourdissant, se pose sur ma langue.

_**I**__l ne dansera qu'avec elle  
Même les soirs où elle n'est pas là  
Il s'avancera vers les belles  
Et à la place où elle n'est pas_

Elle ne vient plus. Depuis trois mois. Trois rendez-vous sans elle. Mais étrangement, ses moments ne sont pas un cauchemar pour moi. Je sais qu'elle a une raison pour ne pas être là. Je sais qu'elle a fait son possible pour venir jusqu'au bout. Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai partagé plus qu'une danse avec elle et je ne peux me résoudre à inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, je viens toujours ici. Je sens qu'elle est toujours là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En moi. J'avance vers la chaise qui paraîtrait vide aux yeux d'un autre. Elle est là et me sourit. Comme avant.

_**I**__l tendra la main et bientôt  
On le verra tout seul tourner  
Et se pencher pour dire des mots  
A celle qui ne peut plus danser._

Je lui offre ma main. Elle l'accepte, comme toujours. Je la mène presque impatiemment vers le centre, comme toujours. Je pose mes deux mains sur la taille que je ne peux sentir. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille et lui murmure que je l'aime, qu'elle est magnifique, que je suis heureux avec elle. Je sais que je dois passer pour un fou. Mais je m'en moque. Complètement. Il n'y a qu'elle, comme toujours. La bulle m'enveloppe. Et la magie se produit à nouveau, nous tournons ensembles. Enlacés. Elle est toujours là, je le sais je le sens. Elle est toujours là. ELLE EST TOUJOURS LÀ !  
Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le front. Je peux encore sentir son odeur si douce. Je lui prends la main et sors de la salle que je connais depuis tant de temps. Je regarde une dernière fois les belles chaises confortables, le bar surchargés de boissons, le superbe lustre en cristal, le parqué ciré. Je ne reviendrai plus. Jamais. L'éternité se passera avec Hermione.

_**I**__l ne dansera qu'avec elle  
Et il tournera jusqu'au bout  
Même quand elle ne sera plus là  
Quand la musique s'arrêtera  
Lui seul sera encore debout._

Un vieil homme, en particulier, le regarda partir. Pour lui avoir servi son premier Whisky-pur-Feu dans cette salle, il savait que cet homme aux cheveux autrefois si roux n'était pas aliéné. Ce vieux barman connaissait la vérité. Il savait qu'il était juste éperdument amoureux.


End file.
